Just Another HiE
by ChaoticMelody62
Summary: My first posted fanfic! Duncan Wright, a British 17-year-old finds out a secret of his life and is transported to Equestria. I know, I suck at summaries, but I'm putting a lot of work into this, so please enjoy it.
1. Just Another HiE

I was walking home from school, as usual, when I found a something shining on the ground. I walked over to the small object and picked it up as it reflected the sunlight. I tipped it slightly and saw a sun with a crescent moon on the right half. I noticed it was made of gold, too. I brought it closer to my face to get a better look. I saw words on the top and bottom. "'By_ Celestia's sun and Luna's moon we are thankful for all._'" I read out loud. I put it in my pocket and continued my trip home. '_Celestia? Luna? Who on Earth could they be? Hmm... I'll figure it out later._' I thought.

I walked into my house and ran to my bedroom to look up Celestia and Luna. I found out that they are the rulers of Equestria, which is the land that the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magictakes place in. "I got all worked up about a 6-year-old girl's show!? I am starting go out of my mind!" I exclaimed, heaving a sigh afterwards. "Oh well, at least this... medallion thing isn't important or anything." I said.

I lied down on my bed, grabbed my iPod Touch and listened to Doomsday by Nero. I looked at my computer and got a crazy idea. I sat down, went to and looked up "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". It came up with a bunch of episodes. I clicked on one called "Return of Harmony Part 1" and watched. "Hmm... not bad. Certainly not _good_, but not bad." I said.

"Duncan! Dinner!" My mom called up to me. "Coming mum!" I replied. As I raced down the hall, I wondered about the... thing. '_Nothing happens without reason, and that medallion could have gone to anyone! Why did it come to me?_' I wondered. I sat down at the table and ate my ramen and grilled cheese.

After dinner, I went back upstairs and looked at the medallion. It seemed to be calling for me. I walked over to it and picked it up. I suddenly heard a voice. "_Duncan Wright. The time has come for you too return to Equestria._" It said. "Equestria!? Is this some kind of prank? Alistair! Show yourself!" I exclaimed, but my brother didn't come out of his hiding spot. "_No, Duncan, this is no joke. You were born an Equestrian, and was taken to Earth for purposes unknown to us. You were born even before my sister and I came to rule. You born of a Pegasus and an Earth Pony, you must return to Equestria!_" The voice replied. I sighed. "Alright, but let me get my medallion." I said, and grabbed the medallion. There was a large bright light throughout my bedroom, and then, darkness.

I was floating through a black limbo, nothing near nor far. I began accelerating forward at a speed so fast it hurt. I felt something rip through the skin on my back and screamed in pain. I looked at my hand and watched as it balled itself into a fist. The fingers began molding together, soon smoothing out and becoming a bare hoof. White fur quickly grew on the bare skin and I felt my hair growing longer. I started to feel pain on my head as me ears reshaped themselves and painfully slid to the top of my head, parallel from each other.

I screamed in pain as I slammed into the ground. I bounced forward 2 times and hit my head against a large tree. I felt blood run down my face. The left side of my vision became completely red and I blacked out.

xX*-*Xx 

When I woke up, I was in a dark blue bed with a star pattern on the blanket. A lavender Unicorn with purple eyes and a purple mane and tail, both of which having a lavender and pink stripe running down the center walked up to me. "Oh good! You're awake!" she said, "I thought I'd lost you!"

I took he bandage of my head and immediately felt an immense pain. The Unicorn took the bandage in her magic and quickly placed it back on my head. "You shouldn't take that off. You've already lost too much blood and the cut is still open. You broke 3 ribs, your front-left leg and both of your wings. You're lucky to even be alive!" She exclaimed. "Wait _**WHAT!?**_" I screamed, "If I was _that _close to dying, why didn't you take me to a hospital!? I could die from one simple mistake! I'm only 17! I can't die yet!"

She looked hurt by my harshness. "Look I'm sorry. I'm sure you could just do a little healing spell or something, it's just that, where I come from, we don't have Unicorns, so the best way to heal broken bones is a hospital." I said. "No, It's okay. I understand." She said. "Do you, by any chance have a mirror? I don't really know what I look like." I said. "Yes, here!" she said, handing me a mirror with her magic. I held it up with my not-broken hoof and saw that I was a white Pegasus with gold eyes that had a slight red tint. I saw enough of my mane to know that if it wasn't covered by bandages, it would stick up in all directions like a fire. "Thank you." I said, handing her her mirror. "No problem, um... what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Duncan. Duncan Wright." I said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle!" She said gleefully.

She invited her friends over to meet me. They were very nice, especially Pinkie Pie, who was literally bouncing off the walls to meet me.

-==/Unknown location\==-

A dark, humanoid figure sat on a large throne. "_He has returned, I see._" It said, "_We will just see for how long. Not long after _I _return of course!_"


	2. Shi Matarasu

-=/6 months later\=-

I flew to SugarCube Corner, my leg still broken, to by some muffins. Though when I opened the door, the lights were all off. "Hmm... it must be closed. Guess I'll get those muffins tomorrow." I said, but as soon as my hoof touched the door, the lights turned on and everypony in Ponyville jumped out screaming "SURPRISE!"

"SURPRISE! S-SURPRISE!" I heard Pinkie, albeit she was a bit late. I only stood and stared. Suddenly, my eyes crossed vertically and I beamed so far it hurt. "Aa aah aa-a!" Was all I could say. I shot forwards and shoved my face into the cake, but halfway through, I bumped my forehead with Pinkie's. I stumbled around, a bit dazed, nut quickly recovered and ran off to bob for apples. I shoved my entire head down to my shoulders into the bucket. I stayed down there for a little bit, and saw a small thoothless alligator. "Hi!" I tried to say, but only bubbles came out and a bunch of water came in, so I retracted my head from the bucket, coughing and spitting.

The small alligator came out of the bucket, its mouth agape, and bit onto my front-right leg. It quickly switched to biting my head, then my tail, then my back.

Suddenly Spike burped up a letter from Princess Celestia. "Um, Twilight? You might wanna see this!" He called. Twilight and I walked over. Twilight spit out the punch she was drinking, and the record that was playing scratched. "Huh. How fitting." I said. "Everypony, stop the party!" she exclaimed, "Girls! And Duncan! The princess wants to see us as soon as possible!"

We ran out of SugarCube Corner and jumped into a carriage that was waiting for us. We went to Canterlot and ran into the castle. "Princess!" Twilight exclaimed, "What-" I interrupted her, "You called?

"Yes. I'm afraid a new threat has risen, and not even the Element of Harmony themselves selves can stop it. We need Duncan. Equestria's worst enemy has returned, and only Duncan's power is able to stop it." Celestia explained. "Wait a sec! What can I do!? I'm just a Pegasus with a broken hoof!" I demanded. "Ooh! Ooh! Will this evil make chocolate rain like Discord did!?" Pinkie asked happily. "I'm afraid not, Pinkie Pie. This villain uses a different kind of chaos. Destruction and darkness. And, to answer your question Duncan, you are _far_ more then 'just a Pegasus with a broken hoof'. You have the power to defeat any evil, we had to send you away because we didn't want to take any risks with your power getting out of hoof." Celestia explained. "Oh. Crap, so I'm _that _powerful? Even after being on Earth for more than half of my life? Even breaking nearly every bone in my body, and getting a concussion?" I asked. "Yes, even after experiencing all of that." Celestia replied. "Yeah, okay. That's cool. But honestly, how can _my_ power even _compare_ to the elements of harmony?" I asked. "Duncan Wright, there are a lot of unanswered things in not only this world, but all. Your power just so happens to be one of them." She answered. Suddenly there was a loud crash and 2 pillars crumbled. "You seven must go! Save Equestria and every world after!" Celestia exclaimed. "But princess! You'll get crushed!" I exclaimed, but she just shook her head. "That does not matter. What matters most right now is the safety of Equestria! Once Shi Matarasu is defeated, all of his work will be undone, and Equestria will be at peace once more."

I sighed. "Fine." I said bluntly, and galloped off. What I saw scared the living shit out of me. I saw giant tidal wave of pure darkness being controlled by a humanoid demon that looked just like my human self, only made out of darkness and electricity. He looked at me and said "Hello Duncan. Are you ready to die?"

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapter, and how things escalated a bit quickly. If you don't like it, tell me, just don't do it in a way that shows disrespect (example: OMG this is terrible! Never post anything again! You suck!) I will only read constructive and respectful criticism (example: It was interesting, but I didn't really like it, please fix (blah blah blah, so on and so forth)). Thanks for reading, Melody out!**


End file.
